


Unwanted Answers to Unneeded Questions

by yourekindof_weird



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Mjolnir - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 14:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17143169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourekindof_weird/pseuds/yourekindof_weird
Summary: Natasha and Bucky don't think they're worthy enough to wield Thor's hammer, Mjolnir, so every time the other Avengers try, they do not. During a fight against a hoard of evil robots, things change.





	Unwanted Answers to Unneeded Questions

**Author's Note:**

> This is so bad I'm so sorry. I just wanted a story where Natasha and Bucky were worthy. This is so poorly written and rushed. I'm so sorry.

One of the many things Tony Stark is known for is his parties. They’re always extravagant and loud. There’s tons of drinking and delicious food. Everybody who’s anybody (and everyone else) wants to be invited to one. 

So of course, the first time the Avengers try to lift Thor’s hammer, Mjolnir, they’re at one of Tony’s parties. Of course, the party took a pretty shitty turn, but at one point during the party, it had happened. 

However, at said party, one Natasha Romanov had stated that whether she could lift it or not wasn’t a question she needed answered. So she didn’t try.

Now, of course, at the end of every single one of Tony’s parties, the Avengers tried to lift the hammer. Sometimes they’ll even do it during their down time, like after a battle or when they’re bored. Still, nobody can do it. And still, Natasha won’t even attempt to lift it. 

For Natasha, it still isn’t a question she needs answered. Or, at least, that’s what she says. In all honesty, she doesn’t believe she has much of a chance. She’s done so many  _ bad  _ things _.  _ She still has all that  _ red  _ in her ledger. And she believes that no matter what she’s done to fix that, who she’s saved, it will always be there. 

So she doesn’t try. She isn’t  _ worthy. _

…

Bucky Barnes had moved into the Avenger’s compound after the fight with Thanos. The angry tension between Steve and Tony had dissipated. Tony’s anger at Bucky had dissipated too. He’d finally accepted that it wasn’t  _ Bucky  _ that had killed his parents and done plenty of other horrible things. It was the Winter Soldier.

Bucky, on the other hand, still struggles with that kind of thing. He feels that even though he wasn’t in control, it was still  _ him.  _ Even if all the programming is gone. Even though he knows for a fact that there is no way he could ever become the Winter Soldier again, Bucky is haunted by the thought of ‘ _ what if’.  _

All of that is why he’s never tried to lift Mjolnir either. He had done so many awful things as the Winter Soldier. Killed so many people. So no matter how much the other Avengers encourage him, he doesn’t try. He isnt’  _ worthy _ .

…

Some asshole decided to attack New York city with an army of robots. So, of course, the Avengers went in to help. The robots are well made, but they aren’t  _ great,  _ which means they are easy to destroy. However, just because they’re easy to destroy doesn’t mean they aren’t dangerous. They have weird laser gun things. Plus, there are just  _ so many  _ of them. 

The area had been evacuated. From what the Avengers know, there are no civilians left in the area to get injured, so they can focus on getting rid of the rest of the robots. The guy who had made them had already been apprehended, but the dumbass hadn’t made a way of shutting off the robots once they were on, which meant getting rid of each and every one of them.

“Clint? Bucky? Where are you guys?” Steve says through the coms, “Wanda and I need one of you!” He and Wanda are completely surrounded. In fact, the majority of the robots are around them. Tony and Sam were nowhere near them, and they needed somebody from above as soon as possible. 

“Sorry Steve, I got grounded,” Bucky responds. He’d been meaning to find another building to shoot from, but ended up fighting hand to hand (or gun to weird robot claw thing). Thor had been with him at one point, but they’d been separated at an intersection. 

“Almost there, gimme a sec,” Clint says. 

Clint eventually gets there to help, and Tony and Sam follow soon after. Bruce isn’t part of the fight, opting to stay at the compound and do what he can to help from there. Vision is somewhere else fighting a horde of robots. Rhodey is making his way to Steve and Wanda too, since the robots are still converging there. Thor is somewhere. Bucky is still stuck in a fight with about twelve robots. On his own. 

“I’m coming to you, Bucky,” Natasha says. 

“Hurry,” He grunts. One of the robots shoots at Bucky and he only just gets out of the way. Another takes a shot and luckily Bucky’s fast enough to get his vibranium arm up in time to block the blow. He gets grabbed from behind by one of the robots. Two others are coming at him from either side. He takes a moment to think “oh shit” before shooting at one of the robots. He’s still getting dragged by one of them, which seems to be about to try and snap his neck. The other robot that had been coming at him gets in a lucky hit and his gun goes flying. 

He feels a slight tug and then the robot that’s behind him is releasing its grip on him. He hears the robot clatter to the ground and turns to find Natasha already taking down the robot that had knocked his gun from his hand. 

“Glad you could make it,” he grunts.

“Got a little held up,” she responds. 

“Guys,” Tony says, “There are three robots left.” 

Before anything else can be done, there’s a scream followed by a higher pitch shriek to their right. There’s a mother with her five year old son, cowering in a corner. Three robots are approaching the two menacingly. The last three robots.

Bucky still doesn’t have a weapon (he’d lost his other ones along the way) so he grabs the first piece of debris he can find. He vaguely notices how well balanced whatever the hell he’s holding is.

“Nat and I’ve got ‘em,” he says.

He swings the debris at one of the robots, completely destroying it. He doesn’t have time to wonder how a piece of wall with rebar sticking out of it managed to do that. Natasha has taken to distracting the other two. He throws the debris at one of them and it goes right through it, destroying it in the process. Natasha manages to catch the debris from where it comes out on the other side of the robot. She swings it and the final robot ceases to exist. 

“Holy shit,” Clint says. It’s through the coms, but he’s watching Bucky and Natasha from above.

“What?” Steve asks. He’s making his way to Bucky and Natasha too. In fact, all of the Avengers are going to them. The mother and son have already run off. 

“They… they both just,” Clint says. 

“What is it, Clint?” Natasha says. 

“What the hell!” Tony lands on the ground in front of them. 

“Huh?” Bucky says, raising an eyebrow at Tony.

The rest of the Avengers have made it to them now. They’re all sort of just staring at Natasha and Bucky.

“Is someone going to tell us what’s going on?” Natasha says. 

“Mjolnir has deemed you worthy,” Thor says, approaching them both. Natasha looks down to the debris that is in her hand and Bucky follows her gaze. There in Natasha’s hand is none other than Thor’s hammer, Mjolnir. Thor’s hammer that  _ Bucky  _ picked up and Natasha caught. 

The hammer falls from Natasha’s grip in surprise, landing with a thud on the ground between her and Bucky. Thor looks like he can’t decide if he should be grinning wildly or be looking mildly concerned. 

“Holy shit,” Bucky says. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry this ending is so bad.


End file.
